Within Distant Reach
by g3ozLizh
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Sano knew from the very start that he loves Megumi yet he never told nor showed her. Now she found love in someone else's arms... Will it all be too late?
1. Within Distant Reach: Prologue

Revised: June 6, 2002

****

Within Distant Reach

By; g3ozLizh

Prologue

Everything was supposed to turn out fine. _But I guess not. _For some known reason, Takani Megumi couldn't the least be happy about leaving. Leaving Kenshin and the gang. Leaving the clinic. _Leaving this place._ She added inwardly, surveying the scenery of a beautiful morning in Tokyo. 

Leaving _him_.

Now where did _that_ come from?

As much as Megumi tried to deny it, the one she would miss the most is that chicken-head. Sagara Sanosuke.

Then why was she leaving?

She didn't plan for this migration. She wasn't even expecting that she would be leaving for Aizu. At the back of her mind, it had always been to stay permanently in Tokyo. Too many memories hold Aizu, her hometown, to be a place where she can find peace and happiness. Sweet memories too, now dead. 

In Tokyo… well, Tokyo is different. Sure, she had started badly here but it ended well. Better than she had ever dreamed of, even. She never knew that the one who would come to her rescue was a certain rooster --- 

_Ah, stop it! _She focused her attention to the luggage she had prepared for tomorrow's journey, hoping that it would take her mind off a particular person. She tried vainly to think of anything she could have forgotten to pack. But try as she might, everything was already inside. Why, she even made it an excuse that every time her thought would wander back to him, she would reason out that it was only because he was part of the gang she was leaving behind. Even a flower from outside she had also included packing --- that was how she was desperately trying to pry her mind off _him_. _All these just so I can stop thinking about him. To restrain myself from wondering why I haven't heard from him yet._ She was silent for a moment.

_Or why he isn't here right now to stop me. _To ask me to stay_._

Megumi drew in a shaky breath, suppressing a sob that was threatening to come out. She smiled weakly in consolation and thought of nice things to do once she's in Aizu.

_I would go shopping for new accessories. That always cheers me up._ She puckered her red lips, forefinger on her chin, thinking. _And yeah, I can always cook, have a nice kitchen where I can ---_ She stopped short.

_She would be eating alone._

Like as if that didn't happen before. But then again, for these past few months, Sano had almost always barged into her clinic to _dine_ with her along with a suspicious injured hand. Of course, she didn't mind. She enjoyed his company as much as she hates to admit it most of the time, especially to him. He would just get big-headed again and presume that _she_ likes _him_.

Which, of course, is true, her mind voiced knowingly.

_Oh, shut up! _

During those times, she had hoped against hope that something else would transpire between them besides the usual bickering or pulling of ears and trying to outwit the other. 

No such thing happening. Of course, she's not the quitter type of woman so she decided to give it more time, maybe Sano can be so like Kenshin in some cases.

Until the time came to her. Came for her to realize that she should cease daydreaming and live with the present. Sagara and _commitment_? An unlikely match. All the stars would have to come crashing towards earth before something like that happens.

So, even though against her pro-Sano heart, she adjudicated once and for all to move on.

In short, she has no hope with Sano. No chance to be together with him.

It doesn't hurt much. No. _Thank god_.

But Megumi couldn't stop thinking. Would it hurt less if she knows… if Sano really _cares_ --- that's putting it mildly --- for her, even just a bit? 

That's one big question that will be left forever unanswered. 

=====

That night, everyone was at the Akabeko, sort of a farewell party for Megumi. Well, almost everyone. 

Glancing around the table, Megumi can see Kenshin and Kaoru stealing glances from one another, trying to hide it from everybody.

__

As if we're that dense. Megumi smirked. 

Dr. Genzai was nodding off, oblivious to the noisy chatter of his two granddaughters beside him. Yahiko every now and then crans his neck to see the kitchen door, wanting to catch a glimpse of a certain someone donning an apron.

The Akabeko was closed for the night. Tsubame and Tae would be joining them too, as soon as the dishes are served.

__

I can't believe I'll be living all of these behind. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips. Only one person's presence didn't grace that place. And it hurt her to think that he would miss out this event; her last night with them.

She turned her head away, feeling the familiar trickle of tears gathering around her eyes. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, Kaoru occasionally glances at Megumi to see if she's all right. Kenshin would meet her gaze as if to say that he knows too:

__

He isn't here yet.

That is why relief flooded across Kenshin and Kaoru's features as the door opened and in came Sano.

Megumi saw him and her heart soared. She almost leaped out from her chair to run and scold him for being late --- for worrying her. Or better yet, run into his arms and never let him go.

__

Of course, she didn't do the latter. She did scold him but she remained in her seat.

"Well, look who finally shows up." Megumi crossed her arms across her chest, one eyebrow raised. She hoped this façade would prevent the expression of great relief from showing.

"About time." Kaoru snapped, giving Sano the glare.

Kenshin just looked relieved.

"Where have you been??? I was dying of hunger here!" Yahiko raised and shook his fist.

__

Well, I guess I assumed wrong about earlier. It wasn't certain someone donning an apron but a certain something_._ She shook her head disapprovingly. _Guys can be such… airheads. All they can ever think about is food._

"Um, Megumi, what is it?"

Kaoru's voice shot her back to reality. She blinked several times to clear her head. At this, she noticed that everyone was already seated around the table, even Tae and Tsubame.

She must really have been musing long.

"Sorry, guys. Just… my mind's full right now." She smiled apologetically to everyone. That's when she noticed Sano sitting beside her.

"Hope you don't mind." Sano whispered to her as their eyes met.

__

Now what did he mean by that? Sano _usually_ sits beside her so what's the big deal?

Her heart told her something and it was making her light-headed. _Could it be?_

Megumi smiled at him. Not her usual smile. 

She felt her cheeks redden so she looked down and dug in on her food but not before seeing Sano grin in return.

Megumi have every reason to think that her heart was making her over exaggerate every little thing happening at that moment. Especially went it involves Sano. So she made it a point to not be carried away by it, to be hooked by its deceptive power over her logical mind.

During the course of the meal, Sano's arms would occasionally brush against hers and his legs too, momentarily paralyzing her. She would hold her breath until that tingling feeling would subside.

Tae called out, "Second servings anyone?"

=====

The meal finally ended and after a few wisecracks and light conversations, everybody decided that it would be best that they turn in early so that they can be with Megumi early in the morning when she boards the train.

Sano and Megumi were the last one to go out, besides Tae and Tsubame who have to arrange and close the restaurant. The group had suggested that they do it tomorrow but Tae refused, saying that it would just be quick. So they resolved to wait outside for the two.

Kenshin and Kaoru had gone to some parts unknown while Dr. Genzai and the sleepy children had already went home ahead. Yahiko volunteered to help clean the dishes.

That left Sano and Megumi. 

The night sky was velvety black with the beautiful contrasting colors of the stars twinkling brightly. Megumi stared breathlessly, taken in by its casual beauty.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

Megumi slowly lowered her head, to level Sano's gaze. "Yes." She stared meaningfully at him. "It is." She was looking right into the very depths of his rich brown eyes, searching for any sign that Sano meant what he said and --- hopefully --- if there's any underlying meaning.

Sano seems oblivious to her purpose. He looked straight ahead, leaning against the wall. Megumi shifted gaze disappointedly.

"Sure's gonna be lonely without you here." He stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Megumi stared at him, trying to make out what he really meant. Soft, cool night breeze bellowed gently; caressing her skin, billowing Sano's shirt. 

She looked away. She couldn't bear to see that right now. It would only deepen whatever longing that's gonna be there when she will be away from him. No. Not when she's going to be away but _right now_, that longing is building up _right now_.

"Hey." Sano touched her shoulder gently. "Why so quiet?"

Megumi let out a short laugh. "Nothing. Just homesick already."

Sano straightened up. "Che." He flicked an imaginary dirt off his shirt --- no! Not imaginary. There really is dirt considering how seldom he washes it… _if_ he ever washes it. "Don't go then. Nobody's stopping you."

Megumi wanted to scream. _Baka! I want _you_ to stop me! _Yes. Inwardly she screamed out her frustration but outwardly, she just put on her usual carefree expression. "Typical you. It's not that easy you know. I had made plans." _Yeah right._ She silently rolled her eyes.

"Ok. It was just a suggestion."

Silence.

They both stared straight ahead, to nothingness. Thinking maybe.

Megumi noticed that they were behaving more than they ordinarily did. The atmosphere around them was somehow different.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Megumi saw Sano open his mouth to say something when Yahiko, Tsubame and Tae made known their presence.

"Hope we didn't let you wait that long." Tae smiled gratefully at the two. 

__

You didn't let us wait long enough. That's the point, Megumi sarcastically thought.

"Where are the others?" Tae inquired, glancing about.

Kenshin and Kaoru emerged from behind a tree. 

"Ready to go?" Kenshin asked. 

There was a mischievous glint in Tae's eyes that seem to say she knew something.

Kenshin laughed sheepishly while Kaoru blushed.

Yahiko was gazing dreamily at Tsubame's face as the latter was softly giggling.

__

Well, at least not everybody's gloomy. Megumi can't help to not sound gloomy, even to herself. "What a nice farewell party this is turning out to be."

"You saying something, Megumi?" Sano queried.

Megumi realized that everyone was staring at her. She hastily brushed the question away with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Must be the sake kicking in."

=====

Sano and Megumi stopped in front of her house. 

"Well, I'm home." 

"You sure the sake's not getting to your head? You might not wake up early enough tomorrow."

"Nah, this is nothing. Besides, I can always count on you to wake me up, _rooster-head_." Megumi hoped that Sano would catch on with her line of thoughts even though she posed it only as a joke. _Oh, Kami-sama. I can't believe I'm entertaining the idea of sleeping with him._

No such luck. It's either he's too sake-filled for his mind to work clearly or just plain dense, she didn't know. 

"That's a really bad pun." He told her.

__

That's because it's not supposed to be a pun. "Ha.Ha." She mocked him. "Whatever."

Silence.

They were standing face to face, barely a foot away from each other.

Sano looked serious for a moment, as if contemplating something.

Seeing this, Megumi tried not to look expectant or eager or anything like that.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He smiled half-heartedly at her.

__

This is it. He's just going to leave. So near yet so far. Megumi felt like bursting into tears. But she maintained her composure. "Yeah, this is it." She replied, sounding breathy and soft, afraid her voice's going to crack if she's to speak any louder.

Silence.

__

I can't take this anymore. She turned around to go inside the house when Sano stopped her from advancing, holding on to her arm.

Megumi stared at the hand gripping her arm first then to the face of the man holding her captive. Of the man holding her heart --- her love, her emotions --- captive. She stepped closer… _he_ stepped closer.

Even with head bent and eyes looking down, Megumi can feel that Sano was watching her intently. She couldn't bear to face him for she perceived that that would trigger her bottled up emotions inside to burst. 

She didn't have to. Sano did it for her.

He gently tipped her face up with his thumb and forefinger… and looked _inside_ her. Deeply.

Megumi closed her eyes, partly knowing what was to come and partly hoping to block the happy, thankful tears that are on the verge of flowing out.

She thought that this was going to be her happiest moment… maybe she'll stay after all. Hey, action speaks louder than words, right?

But Megumi didn't expect what happened next… or should we say she expected wrongly?

Sano hugged her. _Just _hugged her. Like a friend. 

__

Okay, I get it now. Crystal clear. 

Her heart broke into a thousand pieces at that very moment. All her dreams, expectation… all shattered. At that moment, something died within her. She aspired for something she couldn't reach or what was not destined for her to have. Yet however disappointed she was, she held on to whatever sensation the embrace imparts with, this may be the only closest contact she can get. So she basked in his warmth, wrapping her arms around him.

A lone tear welled out of her eyes, brushing them away with the back of her shaking hand. She imprinted in her mind every detail of the embrace. The way her head fits so perfectly on the crook of his neck, the way their body seem to mold into one, the sensations that were awakening every senses within her, his smell, the feeling of heart beating against heart.

__

I'll never be more than a friend.

Author's Notes: 

I thought this was going to be a one-shot story… I guess not. I got carried away… hehehe. ^_^ I wrote this at about

1:00 in the early morning. Please review. Thanks!


	2. Within Distant Reach 1

****

Within Distant Reach

By: g3ozLizh

****

Chapter One

Somewhere in Aizu three years later…

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head." She threw a pillow at the sleeping form beneath the sheets.

The form lying stirred and groggily replied, "It's Sunday morning. We don't have to go to work."

Megumi walked towards the bed and glanced down at her fiancé, hands on hips. "If you don't get off the bed now, I swear, I'll force you to." She kiddingly threatened.

"What are you going to do, huh?" He sat up and grinned suggestively at her. "Besides, it's not my fault if my body resists to get off this bed. I'm exhausted due to last night's --- "

Plop! Another pillow. This time, right on his face.

"We did no such thing, you pervert!" But she smiled despite herself. "May I remind you, Mr. Christian Douglas, that my bed's in the next room and I slept there last night." 

"Sheesh, I'm allowed to dream, aren't I?"

Megumi just raised her eyebrows in reply.

Christian rolled out of bed, bare-chested and walked directly behind Megumi. He wrapped his arms around her small waistline and whispered to her ear as he swayed her gently. "I missed you."

Megumi leaned back, enjoying the feel of her back against his chest. She snuggled her head lazily on the crook of his neck as he lowered his head to kiss her.

"Mmm.." She moaned, tousling his hair as she did so. Her head lolled back as his kisses traveled down further to her neck. 

So arousing were the actions that she momentarily lost all sense of logical reasoning. 

Christian's hands slowly untied the ribbon that held her robe closed, lightly breathing on her ear, making her shiver.

As cool air touched her breasts, she was jostled back to reality with a gasp. She quickly broke from the embrace and hastily tied her robe again, fumbling as she did so. The reality of the ordeal made her actions clumsy.

Christian placed a hand to his forehead. "I - I'm sorry. I shouldn't have got carried away."

Megumi took a deep breath before turning around to face her melancholic fiancé. "No, it's all right."

Christian looked up and he took a step closer but there bodies weren't touching anymore. "Forgive me. It won't happen again. It's just that the sight of you let's out the beast in me." He gave her that puppy-eyed look.

Megumi laughed despite the seriousness of the situation. This is what she liked about him. He always finds a way to make her laugh. But she needed to get out of that room before anything more happens. "I have to prepare breakfast." She then walked towards the door. As she turned the knob, Christian called out her name.

Megumi turned her head.

"I love you." He said it with all sincerity.

Megumi seemed puzzled at first for his sudden out of character. But nevertheless, she replied, "I know."

=====

"Sorry, I'm late." 

The lady behind a line full of dresses and gowns acknowledged her, smiling. "Oh, it's you, Miss Megumi," she greeted with an American accent. "Welcome." The lady walked over to her and gave her a light hug.

"It's nice to be here again, Miss Takashi."

"Please, take a seat. I know you must be thirsty so let me get you a drink." Miss Takashi led Megumi to a small white sofa as she spoke.

"Oh, really. You don't need to do that." Megumi took a seat.

Miss Takashi smiled. "No, I insist." Without waiting for Megumi to say more, she scurried over to the next room.

Megumi appreciated her host's hospitality. A close friend of Christian, Miss Heather Takashi was an American who happened to marry a dashing Japanese businessman by the name of Kyosuke Takashi. 

Megumi was going to try out her wedding dress which was due today. Her wedding's three weeks away and she wanted everything to be perfect. She entertained herself, scanning through the different American fashion magazines littering the small glass-top table.

"Sorry it took me so long."

Megumi looked up and noted a look of distress on Heather's tanned features as she neared her, carrying a glass of juice. "What's the matter?" She asked as soon as Heather handed her the glass.

"I'm very sorry to say this but your gown's still not finished. We have a little problem but I'm sure we'll be able to fix it right away." She smiled apologetically at Megumi. "Though I'm afraid you can't try it on today."

Even though she was really disappointed, she plastered on a sincere smile. "That's okay. I can come back here tomorrow anyway." She took a sip of the orange juice before standing up.

Heather bowed down. "Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I know you must be very busy, being a doctor and all _plus_ being a fiancé of Mr. Douglas." 

Megumi cringed at that. Although Miss Takashi is very pleasant, she had it in her to be very blunt: assuming all engage women to have already done _it_ before her wedding day. Megumi knew that her intentions were good so she just let that one slip.

"Thank you. I have to go now." She gave a small bow.

Heather led her to the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"'k!" With one last wave, she was out.

=====

The next day, Megumi hurriedly went to the dress shop to try on her wedding gown. It fitted perfectly to a T. Knowing of the work waiting for her at her clinic, she immediately went back. 

That night, Megumi and Christian had dinner together at a posh Japanese restaurant downtown.

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I hired a body guard for you."

Megumi nearly choked on her wine. She looked up, eyes wide and surprised. "What?! Why?"

Christian chucked lightly at her reaction. "Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're safe." He reached out and held Megumi's hand in his, caressing it gently. He looked deep into her eyes, sounding serious. "I don't want that… incident happening again, especially to my _wife_."

The incident he was referring to was the time when she nearly got raped --- _sexually harassed _by some thugs who had been watching, stalking her for some time. His face darkens every time he remembers that day.

Megumi's eyes brimmed with happy tears. How can this guy be hers, she doesn't know. She can't believe how lucky she was to be with him, to spend eternity with him. She felt that she doesn't deserve his love sometimes. Here he is, every woman's dream. Affluent, aristocratic, benevolent, devoted and not a stain in his name. While she… she's some lady who had just renewed her life to try to erase her… _past_.

"Hey, don't cry." He smoothly wiped a tear with his thumb.

Megumi shook her head vigorously, smiling. "No, I'm not." She pressed his palm to her wet cheeks. She choked on the words, "I'm just so _fortunate_ to have you." She clasped the hand still on her face and softly murmured, "I love you…"

In her mind and in her heart, she thought could never find another man to replace Sano in her heart. Right now, that's about to change. _Finally,_ _maybe he can fully make me forget about him…_

=====

Megumi was putting on her kimono when a knock came from her room door. She glanced over to it and called out, "Come in. It's unlock."

Christian poked his head in and grinned. "Shucks! I should have just barged in." He eyed her, fully dressed.

"Hah! You just do that." 

He came in and closed the door behind him. "Anyway, I have to go ahead. I have a very important operation."

Megumi pouted. "More important than me?"

He walked over to her and gave her a long, passionate kiss. "Now would that answer your question, Miss?" His eyes were half-open, taking in her beauty languorously.

She toyed with his tie. "I guess…" she relied softly. "So were you about to tell me something or you just purposely came over here in the hope to see me naked?" She teased, a playful smile on her lips.

He chortled. "If you keep talking to me like that, I would certainly make love to you without any prior notice." He held her closer and lowered his voice. "Like right now."

Megumi gently pulled away, snickering. "Oh, no you can't. You have a _very important_ operation, remember? Wouldn't want your patient to wait…"

He adjusted his tie. "Ok. I just want to tell you that I'll be arriving early with your body guard this evening."

Megumi's face glazed over. "Are you sure he's safe?"

"Yes, he is." Christian nodded. "My friend recommended him to me. And I already tried his loyalty by letting him work for me for three weeks now, whenever I travel."

"If you say so."

Christian gave her a quick kiss on the lips before turning to leave. 

"Take care." She called out.

=====

That evening, Megumi cooked a delicious dinner, having been out from the clinic early. Although she was glowing with satisfaction at the work she had achieved both in the kitchen and the dining room, more than ever, she wanted nothing more than to take a nice half bath and go to sleep. She hasn't been feeling well since this afternoon. But being used to pushing against her body's limit, she denied herself the rest she really wanted --- needed. 

She surveyed the table and grinned despite her feverish state. Taking in a medicine and since she's finished with her work, she decided to go rest on the loveseat sofa and just wait for her fiancé and body guard's arrival. Consulting the grandfather clock against the wall, which read 7:13, she figured that after about twenty minutes, the two would be arriving.

Seconds and thirty-five minutes ticked by and still no sign of her fiancé. She was beginning to feel drowsy and no sooner, she was dozing off. 

The ringing of the bell outside woke her up from her blissful state of rest. Glancing at the clock, it read 9:00. 

_My god!_ The bell rang again. "Coming!" She hastily brushed her hair with her fingers and took sight of her cold dinner. She scrunched up her face in disapproval. Figuring that it was just probably her fiancé who have seen her in much worser conditions and some rugged old body guard, she gave up brushing her hair. Just as she was about to stand up, an overwhelming surge of pain shot through her head, making her dizzy. She clutched the arm of the sofa for support, standing on wobbly legs. A gust of wind whooshed from the open window and that when she realized how cold that felt --- her forehead was burning. _Fever._ She thought dizzily.

As weak as she felt, she have to open the door. Slowly, carefully, as not to trip, she led her fevered body towards the door. Grasping the door handle with cold hands, she pulled it open. 

Through hazy eyes, she can make out a figure --- that not of her fiancé. Her mind tried to make out who it was and as recognition dawned over, all she could remember happening next falling forward in a faint… but not before a word was uttered: "_Sano…_"

=====

Megumi could have sworn being asleep. Such peace and rest felt oh so good, just lying there. A cool damp cloth was placed on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open, bringing her back to consciousness. She doesn't know how long she had been out.

At first, she couldn't see anything. Only a silhouette of a tall person and the harsh light from what she figured is the lamp beside the sofa.

_Sofa?! _She thought in surprise. _What would I be doing sleeping…_ Then that brought to mind what happened…

Having had adjusted to the light, Megumi brought her eyes to the form beside her. What she saw can either still be a dream or just a hallucination. 

But the feel of skin against hers and the familiar scent were no dream or hallucination. It's real. The feeling is real. He is real… _he is here_.

Megumi was about to say his name when a cough beat her to it. She can feel a hand massaging her back, soothing her as she continued to cough. 

"M-Megumi, are you all right?"

__

That voice. Her mind screamed that it's really him. Her heart screamed for her to believe that he is, right at this very moment, beside her.

When the coughing stopped and her mind cleared, she turned her focus back to… Sano.

For a moment, all they did was stare at each other. Just taking everything in and as if trying to see whom will blink first so that this fantasy would disappear and stop torturing their hearts… of them being together again. So much had taken place over the last three years. Yet, if this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up. A wonderful dream.

One that Megumi fought so hard in her sleep not to disappear.

Slowly, ever so gradually, drawn by an invisible force so right that not one of them dared to pause and question what they were about to do… or what they were about to commit each other to after it, they brought their faces nearer. 

Faces --- _lips_ merely an inch apart, Megumi could feel her heart thudding wildly in her chest. The sensation that spread all throughout her body as warm breath touched her skin only added to her already delirious state.

A moan escaped her lips and just as their lips were about to meet, a small voice popped in her head: Christian.

Megumi turned her head to the side, making Sano stop whatever it was that he was about to do. 

__

Kiss her… as if I had thought of doing anything else besides kissing her at that moment. Sano sarcastically thought. He pushed himself up from his leaning position and stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Sano shook his head dejectedly. God, she is to be another man's wife… something that he himself had failed to do over the years they were together… 

"I'm sorry." 

"Sano…"

They both spoke at the same time and both looked at each other, urging the other one to continue. 

"Sano, I --- "

Megumi was abruptly cut off by the opening of the front door. She glanced over Sano's shoulder to see Christian by the doorway of the dining room. Concern then relief manifested on his features.

"Thank god, you're all right. Seeing the front door unlocked, I thought something happened to you." He smiled gratefully at Sano, unaware of his uneasiness and the tension that was in the air. "It's a good thing you're here, Sagara."

Sano gave a slight nod.

Christian turned to Megumi. "Hey, what seems to be the matter?" He must have finally noticed the damp cloth positioned haphazardly on her forehead and her flushed cheeks.

Whether from the fever or from the near-kiss, she didn't know.

He walked towards her and knelt down, cradling her head. He felt her forehead with the back of his hand. "You don't feel too hot, that's a good sign."

Megumi stared up at him and weakly nodded. She reached out to squeeze his hand. 

Sano looked away, getting the feeling that he was intruding. He can feel his cheeks burn.

"I'll be fine. Just stressed out, I guess." Megumi replied hoarsely.

Christian tenderly caressed her hand with his thumb. "See, we should have gotten a helper." He added jokingly, "You see what you get from wanting us to be all alone in this house…"

Megumi's eyes immediately darted to Sano's direction, afraid as to how he would handle all these. 

Christian mistook this for Megumi wanting to know of her new bodyguard.

He stood up. "I believe you two haven't been properly introduced. Megumi this is Sagara Sanosuke, your bodyguard. Sagara, this is Takani Megumi," he stared lovingly at her. "Soon to be Douglas Megumi."

Sano visibly cringed at that. Megumi saw it.

Before any of them could do anything next, Megumi spoke up, "Christian, I don't feel too good, can I just go sleep upstairs?" She pushed herself from the sofa to get up. 

Christian instinctively helped her up, much to Sano's dismay. 

"Sure, sure. Sano and I can just take it from here."

Megumi leaned against Christian for support. "Dinner's already set. Just --- "

"Shh… I know." 

They were halfway to the stairs when Christian suddenly cried out, "Wait, I forgot to lock the front door --- "

Sano almost eagerly volunteered to do it, having witnessed enough of their closeness. "I can do that --- "

"You know what? Why don't you go take Megumi upstairs --- "

Megumi started to protest… or so she pretends.

"Now, now, Megumi. This will be one way that you'll get used to Sagara. You should learn to trust the guy somehow and what better situation than that when you're helpless?"

Whether Megumi was too weak to argue anymore or just plainly… conformed to the idea, Sano doesn't have a clue. Either way is all right for him.

As Megumi transferred partner, she seemed hesitant enough and Sano felt a stab in his heart. _Maybe I deserve this for not letting her know how I feel about her…_

Christian ran out of the room.

Megumi grunted but she didn't complain. Sano's thankful for that. 

He guided Megumi's arms to his shoulders. As there bodies made contact, it was too much for Megumi that she shook all over and nearly lost control of her body: the contact just turned her legs to spaghetti.

Slowly and carefully, they took the first step.

Author's Notes: First step to what? Makes you wonder…


	3. Within Distant Reach 2

Author's Notes: 

I really love Sano & Megumi… they're so irresistible together! Please review!

This chapter is not yet polished but I posted it anyway 'coz it's been a long time since I updated this fic. Constructive criticism much appreciated!! ^_^

****

Within Distant Reach

By: g3ozLizh

****

Chapter Two

They continued to climb, in Megumi's opinion, the never-ending flight of stairs in dead silence. For Sano, he wished it would go on so that he won't be confronted with what's waiting for him at the other end. For Megumi, well… let's just say she's in between.

"Ouch!" Megumi suddenly cried out.

Sano immediately knew what happened: he had stepped on her toe. "Sumimasen," He quickly apologized. Inside, he was scolding himself for not being careful enough.

She answered somewhere from a grunt to an it's-okay.

When they finally reached the door to the room, they both sighed then glanced at each other out of the corner of their eyes. 

_I wonder what this rooster-head's thinking?_

Oops! Maybe that wasn't so appropriate, he thought, seeing the frown on Megumi's face. 

Sano slid open the door and reluctantly led her to the bed in the middle of the room. Various thoughts entered his mind as he set her down. Thoughts that made him feel he invaded her privacy --- _their_ privacy. He couldn't just erase from his mind that this place is where they probably make lo ---

"Okay, you can leave me here now." 

The voice startled him and he realized that he must have been staring into space, standing at the side of the bed. He _just once_ stared down at her and already found it hard to take his eyes off her. Not when she's all flushed out and rosy, a charming contrast to her pale porcelain complexion. Her hair was spread out like the rays of the sun from her head, the only difference is that hers is jet black with blue highlights.

__

Kami-sama, she's so beautiful.

Megumi was starting to feel a bit uneasy. If they aren't in an awkward situation, she just might have cracked a sharp remark about how funny the two of them were acting. He looking so pathetic with those puppy dog eyes --- well, in her opinion anyway, and here she was, blushing like a virgin on her wedding night… not that she still is. 

She stopped right there. She didn't want to recall his name again. The man whom the Kenshin-gumi saved her from.

__

That bastard! She couldn't help but curse, unconsciously clutching her hand into a fist.

__

Where is Christian? Both seemed to think. 

If he's not here in another minute, Sano might just do something he has been longing to do since that night they bade each other farewell.

If he's not here in ten seconds, Megumi might just fall all over again for Sano. Wait! Love? _Love?!_ As far as she's concerned, she doesn't feel that… _love_ anymore. Not after what transpired through all these years. And to what he did ---- or to what he didn't do. If ever she feels that thing called love again, it's for Douglas Christian, her fiancé, not some former Zanza by the name of Sagara Sanosuke.

__

That's right, Megumi. Keep telling yourself that.

There's no denying it anymore. Takani Megumi is still head-over-heals in love with Sagara Sanosuke: the one who broke her heart. She giggled silently when a thought came to her. _I think the name rooster-head is cuter._ _Not to mention adorable._ Her brow furrowed. _Now where did _that_ come from? _First, she was feeling hot-tempered and the next minute she's giggling about how cute her pet name to Sano is. Boy! The fever must really be doing something to her brain… not to mention her heart.

Yes, because right at that very moment, Sano lowered himself towards the bed, just beside her. She averted her eyes as she felt him intently watching her. Her heart was doing triple-time and she felt as though she might faint if he doesn't stop anytime soon.

Sano was about to clasp her hand into his when Megumi cleared her throat. 

She was staring at the far wall, opposite of where he was kneeling, so she couldn't have seen what he was about to do. 

Sano decided that now was the moment. He had wasted too much precious time, he couldn't let another second slip away… for him --- for their love. 

Not when forever isn't enough.

He must have spoken that one out loud for Megumi suddenly pushed herself up and said, "Love?" she muttered softly. Then she turned her vision to Sano. "Please, just go."

But Sano stood firm. He had to tell her NOW. "Megumi," he clasped her hand firmly into his two just so that in case she tries to pull away, she wouldn't succeed. But he needn't need that. She didn't pull away. Rather, she turned her head to him, searchingly staring at the very depths of his eyes as though questioning his intentions, his purpose. 

Sano never had that chance to tell her.

Fate, destiny, the stars --- or whatever you call it --- had a funny way of playing with people, especially with those who are so intent on hiding their feelings yet wanting it to be discerned at the same time, for it chose that moment to rain on their parade.

Christian appeared by the door, bringing with him a tray full of steaming, delicious dishes. "Sorry took me so long. Had to prepare these for you." He was smiling as he walked towards the bed, oblivious by the intense chemistry in the air.

__

Maybe now is not the right time, then, Sano thought sadly, discreetly sighing in resignation as he pushed himself up into his complete height.

Megumi does not know if she should be disheartened or appeased. All she could fathom from her mixed-up emotions is that… she still felt --- feels --- something for Sano --- that's for sure. 

=====

That night, Megumi couldn't sleep. Her suppose-to-be restful slumber only served to heighten her restlessness as scenes from not so many hours before flashed in her mind. But most of all is the very evident reality that Sano's just a floor below where she lies now.

He was asked to stay for the night, as Christian needed to attend to his on-the-verge-of-dying patient.

If she didn't love Christian that much, she would have dropped him off like hot coal for being so workaholic. Though she will admit that she's just as workaholic as Christian but…

But what?

_But nothing. Oh, just admit it. You can't stop thinking about _him_. _She pushed out the thick blanket covering her, frustrated, and sat up. She stayed in that position for a while and did nothing and thought of nothing. At last, she decided to get herself a glass of milk. Maybe then the lactose can help her submit to sleep. She gingerly climbed out of bed and walked barefoot. She took the robe slung on the chair and slipped it on.

She didn't know why she was walking down the stairs to the living room oh-so-quietly. Nobody else was in the house… except for Sano. Well, he's in the guestroom at the right side of the house to where she's going. The kitchen was on the left side, thankfully.

_He's too much of a sound sleeper to wake up at the slightest noise. Why if I can recall ---_, she caught herself before she could go any further with her musings. _No! Stop. _She buried her face in her hands. By this time, she was about to take the last step when all of a sudden, she slipped. Not expecting anything to happen to her on the stairs where she can climb up and down even with her eyes closed, she quickly slid across the floor. One foot bumped against a small wooden table it fell back with a resounding thud.

Megumi winced at the sudden noise and the pain from her back. Her face contorted in pain as she tried to push herself up, rubbing her rear, which had made contact with the floor. As she was checking --- more like groping --- her back for any signs of bruise --- which of course, if there is one, will show itself tomorrow --- she noticed a piece of red cloth. A long piece of red cloth. 

Her instincts were already telling her how it got there --- or rather, who owns it. _Probably left it lying around, that lazy rooster. _--- Which is of course, unlikely, yet she wanted to think it that way. 

So, ignoring the dull ache in her back, she bent over and picked it up. She decided to scrutinize it first and think of things to say to him before she storms into his room, just so she can have more the reason to convince herself that she can't possibly love a lazy, freeloading ex-gangster by the name of Sagara Sanosuke who can do nothing with his free time (what free time? _All _the time!) but gamble and pick up fights. 

But despite all those thoughts, at the feel of the bandana, memories… bittersweet memories were brought up to the shore; long hidden since she had decided to move on. Heedless to her pleas, they all came rushing back like waves crashing back to shore on a stormy night. Troubled. Cold. Unwelcome. The ones she does not need to remember for they only purvey to mock her at how happy she was then than she is now.

--- wait. Was she _really _happy back then? On a certain degree, she was but not to the extent to what she had longed for and anticipated. She had been waiting patiently for that certain kind of happiness… one that can only be granted by the person whom you will be able to share your heart, body and soul with completely. Yet, that granter of happiness only gave her false hopes and unrequited love… to carry with her (much to her dismay and heartbreak) to where she had resolved to start anew. Moreover, the what she thought was happiness that she felt during --- and still is --- her past years here in Aizu was also hollow. Empty.

So there. She _had not been_ and _is not_ and _can never be_ --- can she be? --- happy.

She didn't realized that she was gripping the red bandana too hard in both her trembling hands as she immersed herself in her tormented introspection with her eyes staring blankly into space until a voice spoke from somewhere to her left.

"Careful. You just might tear it."

Her eyes quickly came into focus. Whirling her body to the voice's general direction, she loosened her hold on the cloth only to be shifted up to her eyes for they blazed up in fury. _This is all he's fault, _she couldn't help thinking. _If only… if only he… I wouldn't be in this predicament right now. We wouldn't be experiencing this unquenchable pain. If only he… if only… if only I…_

NO! She mentally shook her head. Then, giving him all her undivided attention and forgetting all about the pain except of what is inside she glared at him, defiant. _I will not be the hopeful, regretful party this time!_

Eyes that met her were calm, almost as if mocking her. From what she can see, he didn't get much sleep either and must have came from the kitchen to get himself something to pass the night away.

"Che, Fox! You can stop with the death glare now. It's already cold here as it is." He may have sounded casual and indifferent what with hands stuffed in both pockets and standing there languidly… but if only she could look --- come closer to his eyes, she would grasp the real truth behind his voice.

"Quit playing around, _Sanosuke_. Maybe you don't realize the seriousness of all these but I do!!!" She pointed a finger to her chest with the hand clutching the bandana. 

"I do, Megumi. I do. That's why we're going to have a long talk about it now," he spoke quietly, hoping to calm the fox. But those words were exactly what triggered her.

"Talk? _Long talk?!_" she almost yelled. "Sano, no matter how long we talk, it's not going to alter anything. I'm going to marry Christian, you're going off to god-knows-where doing god-knows-what, and we'll be unhappy forever!!! Can't you see? Our lives had already been decided."

"No, Megumi. It's not too late…"

Megumi placed both hands on her hips, scoffing. "And what are you saying?! That I'll just tell Christian to forget about me and call the whole thing off just because you suddenly appeared at my doorstep to be my body guard?!"

Sano was silent for a long time and when he finally spoke up, he said, "You're right, Megumi. I should have never come to Aizu in hopes of finding you. I should have known that you've started your new life and all and I'll just ruin everything. My presence just gets on your nerves. So, I'll just be going now. I'll never bother you again." He cast down his head and turned toward the front door.

Megumi watched him leave, anger finally submitting to all the pent-up emotions locked up inside her, giving way to silent tears as they streamed down her cheeks. She covered her mouth with her hand to choke back a sob as her vision of Sano swirled. She closed her eyes in anguish and as she opened them, she caught sight and realized that his bandana was still with her, clutched within the hand that covered her mouth. Then a thought that had always been in her mind and heart regardless of how many times she tried to deny or conceal it --- so real and present that it was almost tangible --- reminded her of where her heart really lies and what she must do in accordance with that heart.

Suddenly, her body moved with their own accord. Before she knew it, she was outside the house then outside the gate, searching for that part of her whom she couldn't bear losing for the second time in this lifetime. She clung to the gate for support, breathing hard and frantically searching with the windows of her soul.

Yet however her eyes sought through the dark, there was no light left…

"Sano!!!" she called out even though her aching throat screamed her to stop. "Sano…" she choked out, crumpling slowly into a heap on the ground. 

… only darkness… 

The chilly wind of the night encompassed her, adding to her hollow feeling. Dead leaves swirled around her sobbing form, laughing and taunting her. _And so he left you again! You're left alone again! _Both the wind and the leaves seemed to scream at her, mocking her. _Pathetic!_

… for he was gone.

Author's Notes:

Please review! ^_^


	4. Within Distant Reach 3

Precaution: 

I wrote this when I was REALLY bored that none of my ideas really impressed me but… I just had the urged to write. Is that a bad thing? And I did not bother to edit this!

Author's Notes:

Okay, I know. The last chapter somewhat ended short and I initially intended for Sano and Megumi to have a longer confrontation, not that short one. But then, I thought, the perfect time for them to really have a good head-to-head was not that moment for it's too soon. They are still taking it all in. So here's the next chapter. I planned this to be tied in with the previous one but decided against it. It won't matter if they are not in one chapter anyway. You see, I'm making it a point now to write a chapter consisting of not less not 2000 words ^_^ unless the plot calls for something less than 2000. 

Read please ===== And yeah, I don't think Christian is anything like Kanryuu. ^_^ I can't bear letting Megumi go through all those things again… Though Christian might have his moments, like on the first chapter where they nearly did it under Christian's "initiative" despite the fact that Megumi had made it clear to him that only after they got married will she let anything happen. He doesn't mean anything by it, it's just his way of letting her know he cares --- loves her and you saw that he didn't force Megumi or anything.

Well, I should stop now. I've done enough blabbering already. ^0^

****

If any of you know some good Sano & Megumi fics or Aoshi & Misao fics (the longer the better!), please send an email or leave it in the review section informing me what its title is and where I can find it. (Most probably ones outside FanFiction.net) Arigatou! I wanna read more!

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just borrowing them for pastime. Please don't sue. I'm a sweet good girl! *_*

****

Specially dedicated to Kormko Megsan, Arashi, Karina Kineshi, Prudence-chan, Crystal, chitchat, Maude, hikari, Sai and of course, Spellcaster the Diamond. You guys are the best!!! Karina and Arashi, when are you two going to update your fics? I've been Run-To-You-Juunishi-The-Handcuff-Chronicles-They-Say-Cameras-Are-Only-Good-For-Pictures deprived (whew! lengthy!) for far too long!!! We all are. Right, co-authors and readers?

Chorus: YEAH!!! ^o^

Heck, if it's boring you guys, just…. ^-^;;

=====denotes scene shifting

__

Italicsdenotes thoughts

****

WITHIN DISTANT REACH

__

By: g3ozLizh

Chapter Three

Sano slapped a hand to his forehead, coming to halt from his run. Though he had walked the way to the gate, he ran the minute he was out. "Kuso! I'm suppose to be guarding Megumi." Not that he really was planning to leave. Just maybe a stroll around the place not so far from the enormous house to get his mind off things and maybe think of better ways to approach the fox into talking about their non-existent relationship. Thinking back to the time when they were still in Tokyo with Kenshin and the gang, he could never recall a time when they had opened up about their feelings for each other. True, they may not have shown it outwardly but the feelings are definitely there. 

"So why didn't I just tell her back then --- the night before she left?" Sano muttered, brows knitting together as he turned around to go back. Absentmindedly, for he had done it countless times before that the act itself was almost the same as breathing, he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Noting that it felt strange --- heck, he had worn the thing for as long as he can remember, how could it _not_ feel strange --- without the red bandanna to hold them up in place. And for the first time, it didn't really bother him that he is without his ever-present bandanna. The thought that it is in the hands of the foxy doc gave him this sort of weird soothing feeling. Somehow, if ever they would live their own lives and their paths never to cross again, at least he'll take in the comfort that she had a piece of him to remember him by… even if the memories that goes along with it are not all sparkling and pleasant.

Various thoughts ran through his head as to what to do if ever Megumi's still by the living room near the foot of the stairs, waiting to lash out at him again though this time, it is for not doing his duty well in guarding her. Somehow, this particular scene that his mind had conjured up brought back memories that had long been gone with the passing time. How he wished he would really find her there, waiting for him and then she would scold him for slacking on a job without the malice or anger; just pure teasing though with a tinge of firmness that she's also serious and that he shouldn't be joking around all the time. He exhaled forlornly, hands on pockets and head down. How he wished.

He kicked a pebble sideways on the dirt-covered path and watched it disappear a few meters away, into one of the bushes. _If only problems were as easy to get rid of_, he thought wistfully. He took his gaze away from the bushes and looked on straight. As the notable house, what with its classic iron gates, fine lawn and it homey aura despite its size, loomed ahead, Sano could feel his mouth getting dry. 

Could he bear the sight of seeing her again, only shortly after what she told him and what he told her back? To be in the same house with only a few feet distance away if she passes by him and yet not to be able to close that distance? To be able to talk freely with her and not think of ways or topic on how he can make her at ease conversing with him, just like old times. 

Just like old times. Old times. _Old_ times. The words kept echoing in his head like a mantra so it was hard not to grasp the negative point behind it. _Those were in the past and things change over time. So I shouldn't expect things to still be the same… not after three longs years that felt more like an eternity and a distance, from Tokyo to Aizu, not easily closed between them. _Still, he couldn't keep his heart from wistfully wishing things to be different from what it is now.

_Yes, _his eyes took on a faraway look as he began to cogitate about one definite thing in particular. _I had wanted things to be different between us in a way, to have that longing feeling in the heart be fulfilled. Some aspects, not all. It would be strange getting on with a relationship if all changed. There wouldn't be a touch of familiarity if that happens and everything would be awkward. Different._

He rested his hand first against one of the iron poles of the gate, testing it, feeling it. It is as if it could somehow assure him that, he can survive through this. He _will_. With her. He gripped it once, summoning his inner strength, then pushed it open.

=-=-=-=

Megumi heard the gate clang open then close. The gate isn't that far from the house, after all, probably only twenty feet away.

She knew it was Sano. Christian had called moments before to tell her that he would be sleeping in the hospital again. "Duty calls!" he had said with a lighthearted laugh though there was a hint of impatience in his voice for he still had loads to do.

The phone had ringed a few seconds after she had closed the front door behind her. She then rushed to her room, all the while wiping away the remaining tears with her hand. She knew it would be Christian calling. After she hung up the phone in her room, she resolved to just forget about the glass of milk and curl into a ball on her bed. She had not been feeling well, even before the _little_ heated talk with Sano, and the buckets of tears she had shed only aided in tiring her more.

It had taken all her will power to steady her shaking voice as she had picked up the receiver. She should have known by now that whenever Christian calls within the time of attending to a patient, he's always much to engross with his work. He hadn't even caught the crack in her voice when she replied to his question about the new bodyguard. 

For the past minutes since she had been up here, in her room, her mind drifted off to her new life. 

Life had been a little less exciting, less colorful though more romantic for her when she got engaged to Christian. One, he would constantly give her flowers or "anonymously" leave them where she could find them. Two, he would do various clowning ways to make her laugh/cheer her. Just the thought of her quiet, serious fiancé fooling around, making those funny faces and cracking jokes that she hadn't even suspected he knew is enough to elicit a giggle from her. Three, he's quite the gentleman, always seeing to it that she's comfortable and well, especially when they go out on their habitual yet still special dinner dates. _Unlike some certain rooster-head there…. _She couldn't help the thought from crossing her mind. 

Well, those above and many other little things. Though he doesn't do much of the stuff as he occasionally does, what with all his seemingly demanding workloads for these past couple of weeks, it couldn't erase the fact that when he's with her, she's his _only_ priority. He, at times, gets mad if anyone interrupts their shared time together.

He even had insisted that she gets used to taking on lighter tasks when it comes to her being a doctor, get used to staying home, to lounging around. He had amusingly said, with a twinkle in his eyes, that she'd be needing all the getting used to, what with her being a workaholic too, so that she can spend time at ease with their "children" without having to worry about some patient. And with those words, she had blushed and scolded Christian for being so corny yet she had softly added, "But romantic still," with a sweet smile.

That clanging of the gate intercepted her train of thoughts. She didn't bother to check if it was really Sano. Who could it be if not him? He's the only one she knew capable of effortlessly pushing that heavy gate with such ease in less time.

Wanting to deter her approbation (which she had unconsciously did) of Sano's superhuman strength there, she shifted into a more comfortable position on her bed. She tried vainly to grasp that thread of sleep that hovered for a while as she had lain there silent and placid, just for the merest second of time before her thoughts caught up with her once again and that wisp of sleep vaporized just as quickly as it had materialized.

She forcefully closed her eyes and urged sleep to conquer her. It would not do good to her if she wakes up tomorrow with swollen eyes, a runny nose and a total appearance of tiredness --- a sure fire indication that she had not slept a wink at all. And Christian would ask questions she doesn't want to answer for they would only be all white lies. And she hates lying. She already had undergone that much in Tokyo. Saying that she's fine or that she's feeling well by the moment although all she wanted to do at times was take a break from the clinic and just lie down and sleep. Or that she loves Kenshin and not Sano….

Her brows furrowed despite her closed eyes. _You know what, I'll stop lying to myself and just go to sleep. I know that I really won't solve anything tonight just by reminiscing the past… _She punched her damp pillow, trying to find a cool spot then settled her cheek when she hit upon one. With newfound determination etched on her seemingly sleeping appearance, she was finally able to give her mind its much-needed peace.

=-=-=-=

Her mind might have rested but her heart had not. It still felt burdened yet hollow at the same time.

She cracked open an eye and decided not to dwell on that at the moment. Surprisingly, she felt somewhat energized, refreshed though not fully. That's a start and she wouldn't complain. At least she got something out from her hard-earned slumber.

The moment she sat up in bed and tossed her covers aside, a knock came from the door.

She touched a hand to her throbbing forehead, wincing. "Come in," she called out, her voice thick from all the crying she had last night. 

Christian poked his head in through the adjacent. "Hey, good morning," he grinned warmly but it faded a bit when he noticed her red-rimmed eyes. "What happened? You look… worn-out."

Megumi just shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, well, tough night. I…" she hesitated for a moment, not really wanting to tell anything but the truth. But the situation won't allow it. "I didn't quite expect for the fever to go up." She gave a smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence on my appearance," she sarcastically said.

Christian let himself in, shutting the door softly behind. "Oh, Meg-chan. I'm so sorry I wasn't here last night to take care of you." Concern and regret were evident in his features.

Megumi smiled, touched. He was the only one who called her that. "That's okay. I survived _somehow_." She couldn't help but add that last statement.

He chuckled good-naturedly. "Making me feel guilty, eh?" He closed the distance toward the edge of the bed.

"You should be…" she weighed for a second if she should remind him of her favorite name for him again A sly, or should it be a foxy smile curved the corners of her mouth. "… you _overworked nerd_."

Christian's eyes narrowed into slits but it was done playfully. "Oh, is that so?" He slowly, like a predator going for the kill, got on the bed, inching closer. "Then I guess you're asking for it," he countered with his own, "… _lady witch_."

"Aaah. So I'm back to being the witch," Megumi grinned, feeling better by each passing comment. She hadn't had this much chance to venture with her foxy nature for quite some time. "I thought I was your angel, your beautiful fiancée…" 

He shrugged it off, smoothly going with the flow. "I changed my mind." He leaned forward and Megumi leaned back, smiling. "You weren't what I thought you were."

For a moment, the sly twinkle in Megumi's eyes faltered, wondering if he's still referring to the same thing. Seeing his playful grin, she inwardly sighed in relief. "Oh, you!" was her weak retort before she let him kiss her.

=-=-=-=

The second she saw Sano by the front yard, she nearly dropped the dish of ohagi she was meaning to bring to the dining area.

_I thought you left… but you didn't. _And she found herself caught in her daydreams of him. 

His back was to her as he was leaning by the bars of the front gate, lost in thoughts as he stared out with arms folded in front of him. But it didn't hinder an image to conjure up in her mind: his brow would furrow in barely hidden rage yet still look irresistible in only he could manage, his eyes would be darker somehow but all the more with depths, his lips would be set in a grim line… which, despite her rational part would protest, she is tempted to relax with a ---

She jolted back to reality as she heard Christian calling her. "Megumi! Is everything all right there? Need any help? I'll --- "

She shook her head though he wouldn't be able to see her. "No… No! You don't need to. I'll be there in a minute." All the while her eyes stayed riveted to Sano.

He turned… and they locked gazes.

Megumi drew in her breath, her movements once more frozen.

As she melted in his gaze, she looked down, then turned to walk away.

She composed herself before entering the dining room where Christian was about to exit the other way when the phone rang.

He saw Megumi and said, "I'll answer it. It might be from Dr. Hikonu. Could you be just the one to call Sagara in?" He said as he walked towards the phone.

She stopped were she was and followed with her eyes as her fiancé crossed the room. "Aren't you going to eat your breakfast?" She was just a tad bit confused.

"I already did, while you were sleeping." He smiled. "Let Sagara eat it." With that, he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Megumi sighed slowly, stared down at the dish of ohagi laden on a tray, looked up, and then forced her legs to move. It was a simple task but after what transpired last night…

How will she face him?

****

To be continued…

Author's Notes:

I know, I know. Too many "narrative" parts and less dialogue and no action (yet). ^_^ Mostly recall, ponder, reflect. I need to write it this way to ensure the you readers get the feel of what's going on (you did get the feel, right? I hope! ^_^;) Is it boring you? Tell me if it is. Is it depressing any of you or something like that? I know that it's pretty much angsty…. Heck! All my fics are angsty! Not even a single lighthearted fic. *sigh" Too scared to tread the waters of humor coz they might end up dry… (Get it? Waters, dry? Haha. See, bad pun…. Sigh) or corny. u.u 

Ack! Enough with that. Just leave a review (onegai *_*) to lift my spirit up a bit. (*whispers conspiratoringly* This is what writing an angsty fic do to you --- well, at least in my case --- so better stay away from that tub of ice cream! ^_^) Till next time!!!

Next chapter: Will the tension between Sano and Megumi fan down a bit? Christian's mother arrives and she isn't too thrilled to know that Megumi will become her daughter-in-law.


End file.
